La Sterne et le Cheval-Partie 3: La Reine couronnée de fleurs
by Sentinelle
Summary: Troisième et dernière partie de ma ship Lothiriel/Eomer. Bonne lecture!
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

 **Note de l'auteur : Je tiens juste à préciser que j'avais le projet de cette histoire AVANT de savoir que j'allais me marier. Il ne s'agit donc pas d'une autobiographie dissimulée**

 _Dans les plaines du Rohan, le 14 mars 3020._

« -Voyez, bien-aimée, dit Aragorn en tendant le bras devant lui. Là-bas se trouve le château d'or de Meduseld, grande salle des rois de Rohan.

-Comme il scintille bellement dans le matin! dit Arwen à côté de lui. Je suis contente de voir enfin le but de notre voyage. J'ai hâte de retrouver Eomer-Roi. »

Elle se tourna vers Lothiriel, qui regardait d'un air émerveillé la vue qui s'étendait devant elle.

« -Je suis sûre qu'il sera également heureux de vous voir, ainsi que votre père et votre frère, dit la grande reine.

-Je me réjouis de son invitation, répondit la jeune fille. D'autant plus que cela nous donne l'occasion d'apporter des vivres en guise de présents: l'on dit que le Rohan a beaucoup souffert de l'hiver, qui commence tout juste à desserrer son étreinte.

-L'on dit vrai, malheureusement, dit Imrahil en les rejoignant. Les Rohirrims sont courageux, et ne quémandent pas aisément de l'aide. Quand j'ai reçu la lettre d'Eomer, nous conviant à cette fête, mais sollicitant aussi notre soutien pour aider son peuple, j'ai compris que la situation était critique.

-J'aurais dû percevoir ces difficultés plus tôt, soupira Aragorn. En tant que suzerain du Rohan, il est de mon devoir de veiller au bonheur de ce peuple.

-Vous aviez déjà nombre de problèmes à régler au Gondor, dit doucement Arwen. Vous ne pouvez prétendre tout savoir dans votre propre royaume. Je suis sûre qu'avec le printemps reviendront des temps meilleurs pour le Rohan, et que ces soucis appartiendront bientôt au passé. »

L'imposant cortège arriva bientôt aux portes d'Edoras. Derrière eux suivait une longue file de chariots couverts, chargés des cadeaux d'Aragorn et d'Imrahil pour le premier anniversaire de la royauté d'Eomer.

En tête chevauchaient Aragorn et Arwen, puis Imrahil, avec Lothiriel à sa droite et son fils Erchirion à sa gauche. Après la fin de la guerre, ce dernier avait déployé d'impressionnantes qualités de diplomate; parlant couramment plusieurs langues, insatiablement curieux de découvrir de nouvelles cultures, il servait au Gondor en qualité d'interprète, très apprécié d'Aragorn, qui le mandait régulièrement à Minas Tirith lors de conseils avec les peuples voisins. Quand il avait su qu'il se rendrait au Rohan, pays qu'il connaissait peu, avec son père et sa soeur, il s'était plongé avec enthousiasme dans les quelques livres de Dol Amroth qui traitaient de cette partie du monde. Il avait aussi profité du voyage pour questionner avidement Aragorn; face à cette curiosité insatiable, le Roi avait paru heureux de partager son savoir, et avait même commencé à apprendre le rohir au jeune homme.

Debout devant les portes grandes ouvertes, Eomer attendait ses invités en compagnie de sa garde en grand arroi. Selon la tradition, il les accueillit par une coupe de vin, à laquelle il but avant de la présenter à chacun à tour de rôle avec une parole de bienvenue.

Puis il monta lui-même à cheval et les mena jusqu'à Meduseld, tandis que l'on déchargeait les chariots de leur contenu: des provisions, mais aussi de la laine finement tissée, diverses semences pour assurer les prochaines récoltes, des herbes médicinales venant des jardins de la Princesse, et de jeunes arbres fruitiers, présents du Prince d'Ithilien et de Legolas l'Elfe.

«-Votre arrivée est la très bienvenue, dit Eomer à Aragorn et Imrahil tandis qu'ils cheminaient au milieu des acclamations des habitants d'Edoras. Au nom du peuple de Rohan, je vous suis profondément reconnaissant. Mais votre amitié est la plus grande des joies pour moi: seriez-vous venus les mains vides, nous serions tout de même dans l'allégresse!

-Cette joie est partagée, Eomer, répondant Aragorn en posant une main sur son épaule. Je vous transmets l'affectueux salut de votre soeur et de son mari. Quelle chance que leur enfant ait attendu le printemps pour venir au monde! Et voici une lettre de Legolas: il souhaitait exprimer par écrit son regret de ne pas avoir pu venir mais les frontières du pays noir demandent encore toute sa vigilance, et il n'ose encore s'éloigner d'Ithilien. »

Erchirion et Lothiriel venaient derrière eux, regardant de part et d'autre les curieuses habitations de bois sculpté, souriant aux cris de bienvenue, et tâchant de comprendre quelques mots de cette langue riche et ondulée.

« -Ils demandent à Bema de nous bénir, je crois, glissa Erchirion à l'oreille de sa soeur. Je ne connais pas du tout la réponse adaptée. Il faudra que je la demande à Eomer-roi, pour éviter tout incident diplomatique.

-Je ne pense pas que ces personnes soient vexées de notre apparente impolitesse, répondit Lothiriel. Ils semblent à la fois bienveillants et reconnaissants. »

Elle n'osa exprimer à voix haute ce qu'elle avait en outre remarqué: beaucoup de Rohirrims paraissaient trop minces pour leur haute taille, et il y avait peu de vieillards et d'enfants parmi eux. Même Eomer, malgré sa joie et son affabilité, semblait pâle et amaigri.

 **A suivre**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Cependant, l'atmosphère joyeuse qui régnait à Edoras effaça bientôt toute la peine que Lothiriel pouvait ressentir en remarquant les séquelles de l'hiver. Veillant à ne jamais croiser le regard des hommes qu'elle rencontrait, elle observait attentivement chaque détail, et criblait son frère de questions. Elle ne le laissa tranquille que quand ils rejoignirent les chambres préparées pour eux, après un rapide souper eu égard à la fatigue des voyageurs. Le sommeil mit longtemps à la prendre, tant elle était curieuse de chaque détail: les colonnes sculptées qui encadraient son lit, les riches couleurs des tentures, et même l'étrange confection de l'épais tapis au milieu de la pièce, tout lui apparaissait nouveau et digne d'intérêt.

Elle s'endormit en se demandant si Erchirion aurait la réponse à toutes ses questions, ou si elle devrait interroger directement un habitant du Rohan.

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent aux premières lueurs du jour, revêtirent leurs habits de cérémonie et se dirigèrent sur la terrasse devant le château d'or. Lothiriel, vêtue de bleu et argent selon la coutume de Dol Amroth, ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle vit Aragorn approcher, revêtu de mailles brillantes, l'épée au côté, sa cape blanche se gonflant dans la brise matinale. Quant à elle, Arwen portait une robe blanche, sur laquelle était tissée en fil d'argent l'arbre du Gondor. Mais malgré leurs nobles apparences, tous deux inspiraient une révérence mêlée d'amour confiant, car leurs visages étaient doux et affables.

Quand le soleil commença de dorer le toit de Meduseld, Eomer s'avança sur la terrasse pour faire l'éloge de son prédécesseur devant tout le peuple assemblé. De sa voix claire, il chanta en Langue commune et en rohir les hauts faits de Théoden dans les champs du Pelennor, et Lothiriel ouvrit de grands yeux, écoutant avidement ce dont son père lui avait peu parlé.

Quand Eomer s'arrêta après avoir décrit la mort glorieuse du Roi, tous firent silence et baissèrent la tête. Puis Eofor, le chef des gardes, s'avança à ses côtés et cria d'une voix forte:

« Peuple de la Marche, pour succéder à Théoden le Grand, confirmes-tu Eomer Eadig, fils d'Eomund, pour marcher à ta tête? »

A peine avait-il fini de parler qu'une grande clameur s'éleva. Des Rohirrims battaient des mains, tandis que d'autres mettaient un genou à terre. Lothiriel crut remarquer une expression de soulagement naître sur le visage d'Eomer. Sans doute avait-il craint, après cet hiver meurtrier, que son peuple le rejetât…

Quand enfin les acclamations cessèrent, Eomer prononça quelques mots en rohir (« une formule d'invitation », glissa Erchirion à sa soeur) et pénétra dans la Grande Salle du Château d'or. Il prit la couronne, qui reposait sur le trône, et s'en ceignit avant de s'asseoir; puis le banquet commença. Une place resta libre à côté de Lothiriel, mais elle n'osa demander pourquoi.

Si le souper de la veille avait été rapide et frugal, les mets étaient nombreux et variés cette fois-ci, quoique un peu surprenants pour Lothiriel: le pain semblait plus riche, la viande, presque trop savoureuse. Même l'eau, qu'elle ne connaissait qu'adoucie par les ondées venant de la mer, était comme un cristal très pur à son palais.

Mais ce qui excita le plus sa curiosité fut un plat de biscuits, pointus à une extrémité et arrondis à l'autre, qu'Eomer servit lui-même à ses convives à la fin du repas.

« -Qu'est-ce que ceci, Erchirion? souffla-t-elle à son frère. En as-tu déjà goûté?

-Ce sont des _fréodarh_ , des flèches de paix, jeune fille, fit une voix derrière elle tandis qu'Erchirion secouait négativement la tête. Nous les façonnons en forme de pointes de flèche et les servons quand nous accueillons des hôtes, pour leur signifier que nous n'utiliserons pas nos armes contre eux. »

Une vieille femme vint s'asseoir à côté de Lothiriel. Elle était grande malgré son dos courbé, et son visage tout ridé, encadré par deux tresses d'un blanc éclatant, dégageait tant de bonté que Lothiriel ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« -Excuse mon retard, mon seigneur, dit la femme à Eomer. La jument du forgeron n'arrivait pas à nourrir son poulain. A présent, elle donne tant de lait qu'il sera gras avant la nouvelle lune.

-Tu es toute excusée, _béolad_ , répondit Eomer en souriant. Voici Camiel, dit-il en se tournant vers ses hôtes. Elle tient le rôle de _béolad_ , femme de lait en Langue commune. Sa présence suffit pour que les jeunes mères, humaines ou juments, puissent nourrir leurs nouveaux-nés.

-Mais c'est un don gratuit, pas un talent que j'aurais acquis par moi-même, précisa humblement la vieille femme. Il se transmet de mère en fille, depuis Milian, ma dixième aïeule.

-Milian? dit Erchirion. N'est-ce pas là un personnage de légende s'il s'agit de cell que l'on cite en disant « attentionnée comme Milian »?

-De telles personnes ne sont jamais créées à partir du néant, jeune homme, dit Camiel. C'est bien Milian que l'on cite ainsi; mais cette formule est elle-même tirée d'une histoire -et légende ou vérité, qui pourrait le dire?

-Je serais curieuse de connaître ce récit, si cela ne vous ennuie pas, dame Camiel, dit Lothiriel.

-Jamais je ne m'en lasserai, demoiselle, dit Camiel en souriant. Car ce sont mes racines, et grâce à elles je sais où est ma place dans ce monde.

-Je narrerai cette légende tandis que tu referas tes forces, _béolad_ », dit Eomer en faisant un signe à un serviteur.

Bientôt, la vieille femme se trouva devant une assiette emplie de victuailles. Tous les autres étaient tournés vers Eomer, qui commença à parler d'une voix profonde et douce, presque psalmodiante, étonnamment différente de la voix forte et impétueuse qui avait décrit les prouesses de Théoden quelques heures auparavant.

« Il y a bien longtemps, un hiver terrible s'abattit sur le Fold. Hommes et bêtes, beaucoup moururent de faim et de froid, par familles entières; mais le destin épargna une petite fille de trois ans. Quand ses parents moururent dans leur ferme isolée, elle sortit et s'en alla au hasard dans la plaine, fuyant l'odeur de mort qui régnait chez elle. L'apercevant, la lune, qui brillait pleine cette nuit-là, fut prise de pitié pour cette orpheline; elle supplia plusieurs juments sauvages de recueillir l'enfant, mais beaucoup refusèrent, n'ayant pas de lait à lui offrir. Enfin, l'une d'elles, qui venait de mettre bas, eut compassion de la fillette et accepta de prendre soin d'elle.

« -Mais comment ferai-je si je ne peux nourrir à la fois cette enfant et mon petit? demanda-t-elle cependant à la lune.

-Cela n'arrivera pas, répondit celle-ci. Ma magie vous protégera tous les trois. Et en échange de ton geste charitable, je pose un charme sur cette petite fille: quand elle aura grandi, elle se consacrera à donner et faire donner du lait aux jeunes enfants, pour que plus jamais la famine ne fasse mourir l'un de ces innocents. » »

Eomer s'arrêta et se tourna vers Camiel. La vieille femme avait achevé son repas, et enroulait rêveusement l'une de ses mèches blanches autour de son doigt.

« -L'enfant grandit, devint une femme, se maria et eut à son tour des enfants, continua-t-elle. Et depuis, chaque fois que l'une de ses descendantes naît une nuit de pleine lune, ses cheveux sont blancs comme le lait, et l'on sait qu'elle possède le don de son ancêtre: assurer à chaque enfant sa subsistance, en permettant aux mères de les nourrir…

-…et faisant la meilleure des nourrices », acheva Eomer en souriant.

Ils échangèrent un regard si affectueux que Lothiriel baissa les yeux, avec l'impression d'assister indiscrètement à quelque chose de trop profond pour être révélé.

 **A suivre…**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

L'après-midi se déroula paisiblement; Eomer mena ses hôtes à l'extérieur de la ville, où avaient été montées des estrades munies de sièges devant une piste de terre battue. Les plus habiles des Rohirrims s'affrontèrent à cheval, tirant en plein galop sur des cibles ou prenant des risques inouïs pour saisir au passage des foulards posés au sol. Assises l'une à côté de l'autre, Arwen et Lothiriel ne se lassaient pas du fabuleux spectacle, et riaient de voir Aragorn et Erchirion pousser des cris d'encouragements et de félicitations en même temps que les autres spectateurs. Quant à Imrahil, s'il se contentait de quelques remarques au début du tournoi, il imita bien vite ses deux amis, lançant parfois des exclamations en elfique que les cavaliers ne comprenaient pas -mais ils furent vite rassurés par son air enthousiaste.

Eomer assista peu à ces réjouissances, absorbé par d'autres préparatifs: l'envoi de provisions dans les grandes villes du Rohan. Dès leur arrivée, les présents apportés par ceux du Gondor avaient été distribués aux habitants d'Edoras, selon les besoins; et l'on avait rechargé l'ample surplus dans les chariots, qui, conduits à présent par des Rohirrims et halés par des boeufs frais, étaient déjà en route vers leurs destinations.

Malgré la présence de ses hôtes, Eomer prévoyait de se rendre lui-même à Aldburg, où il résidait auparavant. C'était à présent Eothain qui était en charge de la ville, en tant que Troisième Maréchal de la Marche; et il avait peine à diriger une population affamée, au bord de l'émeute pendant des mois.

Eomer, plus accoutumé à Aldburg que lui, souhaitait donc venir le conseiller sur la distribution des vivres, espérant aussi que sa présence apaiserait les éventuels murmures et désirs de révolte. Il projetait de rattraper les lents chariots qui s'acheminaient déjà vers la ville, puis revenir en hâte à Edoras, afin que son absence ne dure que deux journées.

Pendant son absence, Aragorn et Arwen séjourneraient tranquillement à Edoras, loin des soucis de Minas Tirith, en compagnie de Lothiriel et d'Erchirion. Quant à Imrahil, il comptait partir le lendemain matin, en même temps qu'Eomer. Lothiriel appréhendait un peu ces deux départs; mais savoir son frère auprès d'elle, ainsi que Camiel, qui l'avait prise en affection, diminuait beaucoup son inquiétude.

Eomer put cependant assister à la fin du tournoi, et remit aux meilleurs cavaliers de beaux rênes en cuir bruni, confectionnés pour cette occasion par le bourrelier de Meduseld.

Les hôtes s'avancèrent pour féliciter les cavaliers. Devant l'enthousiasme d'Erchirion pour ces prouesses, l'un d'eux promit de lui en apprendre les rudiments.

Puis des musiciens s'avancèrent et commencèrent à jouer, tandis que les spectateurs envahissaient l'espace de terre battue.

«-Ô grande Reine, et vous, demoiselle Lothiriel, dit une femme rohirrim avec une révérence. Ce serait une immense joie, et un grand honneur, si vous acceptiez de venir participer l'une de nos danses. Celle par laquelle nous commençons chacune de nos fêtes est dédiée à Béma, pour obtenir le bonheur.

-Comme c'est bon de votre part de nous inviter ainsi! dit Arwen de sa belle voix. Je serais heureuse de venir apprendre les danses de chez vous -et à en croire son air réjoui, je suppose que ma voisine est d'accord avec moi! »

Ce fut au tour des garçons de rire en les regardant, tant Arwen était gracieuse, et tant la joie de Lothiriel était manifeste tandis qu'elles apprenaient avec une rapidité étonnante les souples pas de danse que leur montraient les femmes.

Eomer s'assit près d'Aragorn. Son esprit était enfin libéré du souci des préparatifs, et il savourait pleinement cet instant de réjouissance. Comme lors de la fête à Minas Tirith, son coeur se gonflait de joie tandis qu'il contemplait sa suzeraine, le visage radieux, virevolter avec une aisance que seuls les Elfes pouvaient posséder; mais, à sa grande surprise, il remarqua que ses yeux se posaient surtout sur la jeune fille vêtue de bleu qui dansait en riant à côté d'elle.

Lors de la veillée, où bon nombre de légendes furent racontées, et beaucoup de chants aussi vieux que la plaine, entonnés, Lothiriel réalisa à quel point elle commençait à aimer ce pays à la sauvage beauté, qui donnait aux Hommes un courage et un sens de l'honneur remarquables, sans pour autant les transformer en barbares. Et elle avait le privilège de voir ces vertus incarnées par les plus nobles des Rohirrims: non loin d'elle, entre Aragorn et Imrahil, trônait Eomer, avec Eofor sur un siège plus petit, légèrement en retrait. La lumière dansante des feux mettaient en relief leurs visages creusés par les privations, malgré leur humeur joyeuse. Eofor semblait flotter dans sa tunique de cérémonie, tandis que le trône d'Eomer était bien trop large pour lui. Durant la journée, Camiel avait soufflé à Lothiriel à quel point les membres de la Maison royale avaient eu le souci de leur peuple, allant parfois jusqu'à jeûner pour que chaque habitant d'Edoras ait à manger.

Un sentiment d'admiration, et presque d'affection, monta en Lothiriel. Elle devint presque confuse de se trouver là, entourée de personnes si valeureuses, chacune selon son rôle; mais ce malaise disparut quand, à la respectueuse requête d'Eomer, Arwen se mit à chanter pour clore la soirée. La jeune fille ne vit guère de transition entre l'état de veille, où tout évoquait la calme douceur d'une nuit pailletée d'étoiles, et le paisible abandon du sommeil qui la prit dès qu'elle s'allongea sur son lit.

 **A suivre**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Note de l'auteur : voici un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus court que d'habitude. J'avoue avoir eu du mal à savoir comment sectionner les chapitres.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 4**

Eomer et Imrahil partirent tôt le lendemain, prenant ensemble la route du Sud-Est. Selon la coutume, Eomer ôta les rênes de Piedardent et les passa au cheval d'Eofor, pour signifier qu'il lui confiait la direction d'Edoras pendant son absence. L'ambiance générale s'alourdit un peu après leur départ; mais Eofor eut à coeur de s'occuper des hôtes qui demeuraient encore là, et bientôt l'humeur générale s'accorda au soleil éclatant qui montait dans le grand ciel bleu.

Avec Camiel, Lothiriel alla admirer de plus près les riches tapisseries qui ornaient la Grande Salle de Meduseld. Elle s'émerveilla de voir représentés Bema sur son grand cheval, Eorl sonnant du cor… et Théoden, sur une tapisserie nouvellement tissée, qui chargeait l'ennemi dans le soleil qui se levait enfin sur les champs du Pelennor.

Camiel eut un peu d'émotion quand elle arriva à cette partie de l'histoire de son peuple; mais elle se secoua vite, et emmena la jeune fille près des portes de la ville, où Erchirion apprenait les rudiments de la monte rohir en compagnie de quelques membres de la Garde royale.

Après le déjeuner, le frère et la soeur partirent à cheval à travers la plaine, admirant les hautes montagnes encore enneigées, ou lâchant leurs chevaux pour un bref et étourdissant galop dans l'herbe haute. Le printemps se ressentait partout, de la fraîche couleur qui recouvrait chaque chose comme si le monde venait d'être peint, au vent vif et parfumé qui rougissait leurs visages.

Quand la lumière commença à décliner, ils rentrèrent, affamés et enivrés de grand air. A nouveau, ils dînèrent dans la Grande Salle et écoutèrent nombre de légendes du Rohan. Cette fois-ci, ce fut eux qu'on sollicita pour clore la veillée; soutenu par la belle voix de baryton d'Erchirion, Lothiriel entonna timidement un doux chant de mer, parlant des vagues venant mourir sur le sable tandis que la lumière de la lune faisait scintiller l'écume blanche. Les Rohirrims furent enchantés, et leur demandèrent l'honneur de les entendre à nouveau les soirées suivantes. Touchée par leurs remerciements, Lothiriel accepta en souriant, tandis qu'Erchirion répondait de même, un peu surpris par tant d'enthousiasme.

Quant à Aragorn et Arwen, ils avaient passé la journée à visiter les fermes alentour: quand il avait réalisé à quel point les Rohirrims avaient souffert de l'hiver, Aragorn avait décidé, en tant que suzerain, de venir proposer son aide et ses talents de guérisseur là où l'on en aurait besoin. Arwen l'avait accompagné, laissant derrière elle une impression de paix et de joie aussi appréciée que les remèdes d'Aragorn.

 **A suivre…**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

La journée suivante se déroula de la même manière, même si pointait déjà l'impatience du retour d'Eomer, attendu dans la soirée. Camiel initia Lothiriel au tissage particulier aux Rohirrims, et ne tarit pas d'éloges devant son habileté.

« -Ne serait-ce vos cheveux, ma chère enfant, l'on pourrait vous prendre pour une native d'ici! dit-elle.

-Je vous remercie, dame Camiel, répondit Lothiriel en souriant. Mais il suffit de me voir monter à cheval pour savoir que je suis une étrangère. Vous m'avez dit que les enfants d'ici apprennent à monter avant même de savoir marcher, alors qu'il m'a fallu attendre d'avoir dix ans.

-Mais vous aimez les chevaux, et ils vous aiment, répondit la vieille femme. Et cela vous fait prendre en particulière affection par ceux du Rohan, qui les aiment tant. »

L'après-midi, Lothiriel et Erchirion repartirent galoper dans la plaine. Ils venaient d'escalader une petite butte, quand soudain Erchirion poussa un cri.

« Regarde, Lothiriel! » s'écria-t-il en désignant le Sud.

Lothiriel plissa les yeux et sauta l'horizon. Enfin, elle distingua une petite forme qui se déplaçait dans la plaine, qui devint finalement un grand cavalier sur un cheval gris.

«-Tu as de bons yeux, Erchirion, dit la jeune fille. C'est certainement Eomer-roi.

-Oui, c'est lui, confirma son frère. Allons à sa rencontre! »

Ils descendirent rapidement la butte. Eux aussi avaient été vus: Eomer avait mis son cheval au petit galop et se dirigeait vers eux. Mais s'il semblait heureux de les voir, son visage exprimait aussi une étrange inquiétude.

« _Westu hal_! cria-t-il dès qu'il fut à portée de voix. Je me réjouis de vous retrouver, mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Le ciel semble clément, mais voyez les nuages qui viennent des montagnes! Un orage se prépare, et mieux vaudra être à l'abri avant son arrivée. »

Les trois cavaliers, Eomer en tête, se hâtèrent vers Edoras tandis que de gros nuages gris masquaient le soleil, donnant une inquiétante couleur grise à l'herbe haute. Lothiriel ne put s'empêcher de penser à la mer avant une tempête.

Le tonnerre gronda derrière eux, et des trombes d'eau s'abattirent brusquement sur la plaine. En quelques minutes, ils furent trempés jusqu'aux os; mais, assurés d'avoir bientôt un refuge chaud et sec, Lothiriel et Erchirion trouvèrent l'aventure plutôt amusante.

Une fois à l'abri dans les écuries d'Edoras, ils confièrent leurs chevaux à deux serviteurs empressés, puis se regardèrent l'un l'autre et éclatèrent de rire.

Eomer les regarda avec surprise.

« -Il semblerait que les fortes pluies soient rares à Dol Amroth, pour qu'elles vous mettent ainsi en joie! dit-il.

-Je crois que nos dégaines alimenteront les histoires pendant bien des lunes, dit Erchirion en ôtant son manteau. Ma soeur ressemble à une brebis bouclée tombée par mégarde dans une rivière.

-Et toi, à un chien de meute sortant d'un lac! » rétorqua Lothiriel.

Eomer se joignit à leurs rires, mais sa fatigue était visible malgré la pénombre. Son visage pâli se marbrait de petites veines, et il était secoué d'un léger mais constant frisson.

« Ne tardons pas, dit-il enfin. Je vais demander qu'on alimente les feux de vos chambres, et qu'on y fasse porter de l'eau chaude. Si possible, ne vous risquez pas dans les grandes salles moins chauffées. Je crains que nous ne dînions chacun de notre côté, hélas… Mais demain, je rattraperai cette soirée manquée en vous narrant les légendes que l'on raconte sur les dernières pluies de printemps. »


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Le lendemain, hélas, Eomer ne se leva point, terrassé par une brusque et violente fièvre. Les longs mois de privations, puis la fatigue du voyage et l'humidité glaciale de la veille, avaient finalement eu raison de lui.

Mandé par Eofor peu avant l'aube, Aragorn s'était rendu au chevet de son ami, qu'il ne quittait guère. Les autres invités, le coeur lourd, rompirent le jeûne dans la Grande Salle en compagnie d'Eofor et de Camiel. La pluie, incessante depuis la veille, résonnait sourdement sur le haut plafond, ajoutant une note sombre à l'atmosphère déjà morose.

Seule Arwen semblait ne pas céder à la tristesse ambiante. Après le déjeuner, elle s'installa près du feu pour coudre, tout en chantant doucement de sa belle voix claire. Le chant était en elfique, mais Lothiriel, accoutumée à cette langue depuis son enfance, n'eut pas de mal à en comprendre les paroles.

 _Il pleut des résilles d'argent_

 _Vois, la tintante joie_

 _De l'étang aux roseaux penchants_

 _Où le jardin se noie._

 _La saveur d'air des champignons_

 _Cueillis dans les prairies_

 _Dans le brouillard du matin fond_

 _En savoureuse pluie._

 _Sur le toit écoute couler_

 _Les gouttes et bruire_

 _De tuile en tuile les colliers_

 _De perles de leurs rires._

 _Respire le parfum moisi_

 _Et tiède de la terre_

 _Où des bulles glissent ainsi_

 _Que des ronds de lumière._

 _Ouvre les paumes de tes mains_

 _Pour recueillir l'ondée_

 _En t'imaginant que tu tiens_

 _Les cheveux des nuées._

 _Et tâche d'être alors à la fois_

 _Dans le frais paysage_

 _L'étang, les champignons, le toit,_

 _La terre et les nuages._

Attirées par son calme réconfortant, Lothiriel et Camiel s'installèrent auprès d'elle. Pour sa part, Erchirion prit un livre et s'assit dans un coin, mais il semblait peiner à rester concentré sur sa lecture. Quant à Eofor, il allait et venait de la Grande Salle à la chambre d'Eomer, parlant parfois à voix basse à un serviteur.

Après s'être trompée trois fois de suite dans son ouvrage, Camiel soupira et leva les yeux.

« -Hélas, hélas! dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante qui résonna étrangement dans la haute pièce. Nous qui pensions que la mauvaise saison était révolue! Elle nous avait tous frappés de maladie, les uns après les autres, des vieillards aux nourrissons -tous sauf un, que nous prétendions avoir une volonté si forte qu'elle empêchait tout mal de l'approcher. Et voici qu'il gît à son tour dans les griffes de la fièvre!

-Ne craignez pas, dit Arwen d'une voix douce tandis que Lothiriel posait une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Camiel. Mon époux est le plus puissant des guérisseurs des Hommes. Eomer va guérir.

-Béma vous bénisse, ma suzeraine, répondit Camiel. Comme je souhaiterais partager votre certitude! Mais tant de jeunes hommes sont partis cet hier… J'ai souvent regretté de n'être plus qu'une vieille femme stérile, sinon j'aurais sûrement pu en nourrir quelques-uns!

-N'ayez point de regrets sur ce que vous auriez fait dans d'autres circonstances », dit Arwen.

Elle parlait encore quand Eofor entra dans la Salle. Camiel se leva vivement, craignant une mauvaise nouvelle, mais le chef des gardes la rassura d'un regard.

« -Princesse, accepteriez-vous de venir avec moi? dit-il en s'inclinant devant Lothiriel. Eomer-roi s'inquiète grandement pour votre santé -sans doute un délire, mais votre présence l'apaiserait sûrement.

-Je viens », dit simplement Lothiriel, bien qu'elle ne vît pas comment elle pourrait se rendre utile.

Eofor la guida dans un long couloir, puis ouvrit une porte ornée de motifs géométriques et s'effaça devant la jeune fille. En pénétrant dans la chambre, elle mit quelques instants à s'accoutumer à la pénombre chaude de la pièce. Elle distingua d'abord Aragorn, qui la salua d'un sourire fatigué sans cesser de manipuler divers objets posés sur une table. Puis elle vit, près du foyer où ronflait une haute flambée, un grand lit recouvert de fourrures; là gisait Eomer, la respiration laborieuse, les bras lâchement posés à ses côtés. Avec ses cheveux épars et sa peau luisante où les flammes faisaient danser des reflets dorés, il ressemblait à un homme à demi-noyé, tout juste sorti de l'eau par des mains secourables. Voir cet homme vigoureux ainsi couché, comme si un maléfice l'écrasait de sa lourde main et l'empêchait de se lever, sembla la plus frappante des anomalies à Lothiriel, et son coeur se serra.

Aragorn quitta sa tâche, s'approcha d'Eomer et se pencha pour lui murmurer quelques mots en rohir avant de s'éloigner à nouveau. Eomer ouvrit les yeux et tourna péniblement la tête vers Lothiriel, qui se hâta de baisser les yeux.

« Demoiselle…, articula-t-il avec difficulté. Vous portez-vous bien?

-Oui, seigneur, je suis en bonne santé », répondit-elle timidement.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle voyait le regard d'Eomer la scruter avec inquiétude.

« En êtes-vous sûre? reprit-il. Vous semblez… si pâle… »

Il ouvrit lentement la main en un geste d'invitation. Lothiriel hésita une seconde, puis s'avança, s'assit sur un tabouret à côté du lit et posa sa main sur celle d'Eomer. Elle était brûlante, mais la jeune fille n'osa résister quand Eomer referma ses doigts puissants autour des siens.

« -Vous êtes transie, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Ne craignez rien pour moi, répondit-elle. C'est la fièvre qui vous consume. »

A ces mots, Eomer détourna la tête vers le feu avec une furtive expression de honte et de lassitude. Mais quand il la regarda de nouveau, son visage était redevenu celui que Lothiriel connaissait: ferme et résolu, exprimant la force et la droiture -même si tout en lui exprimait l'épuisement et le tourment de la maladie.

« Si je survis, murmura-t-il d'une voix étrangement ferme, accepteriez-vous d'être ma femme? »

De surprise, Lothiriel leva les yeux. L'espace d'un instant, leurs regards se croisèrent; grands yeux bleus étonnés, et yeux d'un gris de tempête, où la fièvre faisait naître des éclairs. Mais cela passa d'un coup: Eomer battit des paupières, soudain secoué de frissons. Sa main, brusquement glacée, lâcha celle de Lothiriel et agrippa la fourrure qui recouvrait le lit.

Eofor, qui s'était discrètement tenu près de la porte, s'approcha vivement; mais déjà Aragorn était aux côtés d'Eomer, calme et rassurant. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa une main sur le front d'Eomer.

« Eofor, j'aurais besoin d'eau chaude, je vous prie », dit-il après quelques instants, d'une voix à peine plus forte que la respiration haletante d'Eomer.

Tandis que le chef des gardes se dirigeait en hâte vers la cheminée, Lothiriel se leva avec hésitation, encore sous le coup de la surprise.

« Requérez-vous encore ma présence, mon seigneur? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide.

Malgré le sentiment d'urgence qui emplissait la pièce, Aragorn prit le temps de lui adresser un sourire bienveillant.

« Je vous remercie, mais vous n'avez point à rester, dit-il. Allez en paix, et transmettez-la autour de vous! J'ai maintes fois vu ce combat saisir des hommes; c'est l'ultime avant la victoire. Encore un peu de temps, et tout ceci ne sera plus qu'un cauchemar, dont l'on se souvient à peine au réveil. »

La dernière vision de Lothiriel, tandis qu'elle jetait un bref regard en arrière avant de s'en aller, fut celle d'Aragorn penché sur Eomer et prenant l'une de ses mains, tandis qu'une fraîche et vivifiante odeur se répandait dans la pièce.

 **Le poème cité est tiré de « L'été » de Marie Gevers, et s'intitule « Chanson pour apprendre aux cinq sens à aimer la pluie ».**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle rejoignit lentement la Grande Salle. Elle sursauta quand une haute silhouette se dressa devant elle, mais elle reconnut vite Erchirion.

«- Eh bien? demanda-t-il. Comment Eomer-roi se porte-t-il?

-Il sera bientôt rétabli, répondit-elle machinalement. Le roi Elessar m'a chargé de vous transmettre la recommandation de ne pas vous inquiéter pour la suite. »

Elle balaya la Salle du regard: Arwen était toujours assise près du feu, la robe bleue qu'elle cousait formant comme une cascade devant elle. Elle sourit aux paroles de Lothiriel.

« -Je me réjouis de cette bonne nouvelle, dit-elle de sa voix douce. Et voyez, le ciel semble s'accorder à nos pensées: voilà que la pluie a cessé, et que le soleil s'échappe à nouveau de derrière les nuages! »

En effet, la Grande Salle était de plus en plus lumineuse, et le bruit de la pluie sur le toit s'était tu.

«-Où est Camiel? demanda Lothiriel.

-Elle est partie il y a quelques minutes, disant qu'elle avait besoin de s'aérer, dit Erchirion. Je crois qu'elle est allée aux écuries. Je vais aller la rassurer sur le sort d'Eomer. »

Une fois qu'il fut sorti, Lothiriel s'assit à côté d'Arwen, regardant sans les voir les flammes qui tourbillonnaient.

«- Qu'y a-t-il, ma chère enfant? demanda Arwen. Seriez-vous souffrante à votre tour?

-Non, ma reine, il n'en est rien, répondit Lothiriel. C'est seulement que… je me pose certaines questions.

-J'ignore si je suis la mieux placée pour vous aider, connaissant encore peu de choses au monde des Hommes, dit Arwen en posant son ouvrage sur ses genoux. Mais si vous souhaitez me confier vos préoccupations, je ferai de mon mieux. »

Lothiriel ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Oh, je vous remercie de tout coeur! Si ma mère était là, j'irais lui demander conseil; mais je me réjouis que vous soyez ici pour pallier ce manque. »

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants, se demandant comment formuler ce qu'elle avait dans le coeur.

«-Il me semble qu'il s'agit d'un homme qui a posé les yeux sur vous, dit délicatement Arwen. Suis-je dans l'erreur?

-Non, ma reine, vous dites vrai, dit Lothiriel, presque soulagée. Il s'agit d'un homme que j'ai en haute estime, et qui a eu la bonté de me demander ma main. Mais il me semble qu'à présent je ne suis pas libre de mes décisions: comment puis-je choisir si un seul désire m'épouser? »

Arwen sourit.

« -Peut-être ne vous sentez-vous pas encore libre, dit-elle. Et c'est normal. Mais dire oui ou non à un homme est une situation où la liberté s'exerce dans toute sa puissance -même s'il vous semble pour l'instant que vous n'avez guère de choix, entre l'épouser ou rester fille.

-J'ai l'impression que je serais davantage libre si plusieurs avaient demandé ma main, dit Lothiriel d'un ton songeur. Alors, je serai réellement capable de choisir.

-Oh, n'enviez pas cette situation! dit Arwen. Cela rend les choses plus délicates qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Oui, j'ai eu de nombreux prétendants, ajouta-t-elle devant l'air étonné de Lothiriel. De nobles Elfes… et un Homme. C'est lui que j'ai finalement choisi.

-Comment cela s'est-il passé? » demanda Lothiriel, peinant à comprendre comment il était possible de préférer un mortel à un Elfe.

Le regard d'Arwen se mit à errer dans la pièce, comme si elle voyait des choses invisibles aux yeux de la jeune fille.

« -C'est quelque chose qui dépasse les sens, et même l'affectif, dit-elle dans un murmure. Tous, ils étaient beaux et valeureux, aimables et respectueux. Ma décision n'a pas été facile. J'étais sur le point de choisir celui qui me semblait le plus convenable, quand j'ai rencontré un jeune homme, que l'on appelait alors Estel. J'ai tout de suite été étrangement attirée vers lui; et cela s'est développé de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de nos rencontres. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un attrait physique -devant les Elfes, il en avait bien peu; ni même le simple plaisir d'être en sa compagnie. C'est autre chose qui m'a fait finalement le choisir, et endosser pour lui la condition de mortelle: quelque chose de si profond que j'en ignore le nom. Mais je crois que c'est de cette manière-là que le véritable amour se manifeste.»

Elle leva un regard lumineux vers Lothiriel.

«- Et ce choix que j'ai posé n'a pas été définitif. Je le renouvelle à chaque instant -même si, dans les faits, il ne serait guère commode de me séparer de lui pour en épouser un autre. Comme vous le voyez, la liberté est toujours présente, car nous ne pouvons pas la donner une fois pour toutes!

-Mais je ne ressens rien pour cet homme, hormis de l'admiration pour sa valeur, dit Lothiriel d'une voix sourde.

-Cela viendra -ou pas. Si vous le pouvez, fréquentez-le, tout d'abord pour voir si vous partagez les mêmes valeurs profondes, puis pour mieux le connaître. Alors seulement, quand vous commencerez à le voir en vérité, et non pas seulement l'image qu'il donne de lui, vous pourrez faire un choix libre. »

Elle leva la tête: au dehors s'entendaient les voix de Camiel et Erchirion, qui se rapprochaient.

Arwen se leva et posa une main sur la joue de Lothiriel.

« Ne craignez pas, ma chère, dit-elle. Vous comprendrez bientôt à quel point vous êtes libre, dès à présent, et que vous pourrez poser un choix sans contrainte. Je vous promets de garder le secret sur tout ceci. Je vous donnerai ce dernier conseil: ne prenez pas de décision hâtive! Laissez le temps travailler pour vous, en vous apportant les indices qui orienteront votre réflexion. Et si vous souhaitez en reparler, je serais heureuse de pouvoir vous venir en aide, selon mes petits moyens. »


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Le reste de la journée s'écoula étrangement pour Lothiriel; mais elle parvint à masquer son trouble grâce à l'atmosphère de soulagement et d'espérance qui emplissait à présent Edoras, presque comme une chose palpable. Eofor ne portait plus les traces d'inquiétude qui avaient barré son visage, et Camiel avait retrouvé son entrain et sa gaieté. Seul Erchirion décela le changement d'humeur de sa soeur.

« -Qu'as-tu, Lothiriel? demanda-t-il lors du déjeuner. Tu as à peine ouvert la bouche aujourd'hui, et tu ne manges presque rien!

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, répondit-elle en s'efforçant de sourire. Voir Eomer souffrant m'a grandement attristée; même si je sais à présent qu'il va mieux, ce souvenir est encore trop vivace dans ma mémoire. »

Cette semi-vérité suffit à son frère, qui la laissa tranquille.

L'après-midi, tandis qu'Erchirion continuait à apprendre la monte rohir, Camiel et quelques femmes emmenèrent Lothiriel un peu plus loin dans la vallée, où une source chaude tombait en cascades dans un bassin de pierre en forme d'arc. Camiel raconta que, selon la légende, la source avait jailli sous un coup de sabot de Nahar, la grande monture de Béma; puis elles se baignèrent, prenant plaisir à délasser leurs muscles dans l'eau chaude, et plongeant pour aller chercher des petites pierres polies d'un gris luisant, avec lesquelles les Rohirrims sculptaient des pendentifs pour leurs femmes.

La nage, qu'elle aimait tant pratiquer à Dol Amroth, permit à Lothiriel de recouvrer un peu ses esprits, et sa réflexion devint plus calme et raisonnée. Elle s'affermit encore quand elle sentit le regard amical d'Arwen posé sur elle pendant la veillée, tandis qu'Aragorn racontait la légende de la feuille des rois.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

 **Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et vos suggestions d'amélioration, qui m'ont bien aidée!**

Lothiriel sortit sur la terrasse et cligna des yeux dans la lumière du matin. Après une nuit assez peu reposante, elle avait le projet de s'asseoir avec un livre en contemplant la plaine, pour se changer les idées.

Tandis qu'elle descendait vers les portes, elle remarqua un petit bouquet d'herbe verte déposée sur chaque fenêtre des maisons.

« -Bonjour, jeune fille! héla Camiel en débouchant d'une ruelle, un panier vide à la main. Vous êtes bien matinale! Je reviens tout juste des écuries, où une jument a pouliné cette nuit.

-Bonjour Camiel, répondit-elle. J'avais juste envie de profiter de cette belle journée. Dites-moi, que sont ces gerbes, au rebord des fenêtres?

-Ici, l'herbe est un symbole de vie, même si elle dure peu, dit la vieille femme. Nous la plaçons à nos fenêtres pour manifester que nous nous réjouissons de la guérison d'un être cher -en l'occurrence, notre bien-aimé roi.

-C'est une belle coutume, dit Lothiriel. Je vous remercie de me l'avoir expliquée. Nous n'en avons pas de telles chez nous! Cela fait peu de temps que je séjourne ici, mais il me semble que vous en avez beaucoup.»

Camiel sourit.

«- Il est bon de voir nos traditions appréciées des étrangers, dit-elle. Si vous souhaitez les connaître mieux, vous devriez aller frapper à la porte de Rama, le vanneur. Durant la belle saison, il parcourt les villes et villages de la Marche, vendant ses vanneries et racontant les légendes que les anciens nous ont transmises. Cela devient d'autant plus important, hélas! que beaucoup de vieilles gens ont péri cet hiver. Je m'estime heureuse d'être encore de ce monde! »

Elle se retourna et tendit le bras vers la droite.

« -Voyez, Rama habite la deuxième maison de cette rue, après la fontaine.

-Je serais heureuse de l'entendre, dit Lothiriel avec enthousiasme. Et si le vanneur le permet, j'amènerai mon frère avec moi. Il sera certainement avide de ses histoires. »

Elles se séparèrent, Camiel remontant à Meduseld, et Lothiriel se dirigeant vers les portes. Elle avait hâte de rencontrer Rama; mais pour l'instant prédominait son désir d'être un peu seule.

Il sembla que sa conversation avec Camiel avait été entendue: sur son chemin, Lothiriel remarqua nombre de sourires et de regards amicaux dirigés vers elle. Même si les Rohirrims avaient accueilli les hôtes d'Eomer avec bienveillance, elle avait maintenant l'impression qu'ils la tenaient personnellement en estime, et cela la réjouissait. C'était facile de les aimer: comme les chevaux, il suffisait d'être en vérité avec eux, et ils donnaient alors volontiers leur amitié, quel que fût la modestie de leur origine.

Quand elle franchit les portes de la cité, elle remarqua une forme mouvante, non loin dans la plaine: un grand cheval gris qui galopait ça et là, s'arrêtant parfois net dans sa course pour effectuer une puissante cabriole. Lothiriel le reconnut soudain quand il tourna la tête vers elle et s'approcha au petit trot: Piedardent.

La fière bête la salua d'un hennissement, s'arrêta devant elle et se laissa caresser. De sa poche, Lothiriel sortit une pomme -qu'elle avait projeté de donner à sa jument en passant aux écuries- et Piedardent l'accepta avec un plaisir visible. Le cou arqué comme celui d'un cygne, les muscles saillants, il dégageait une admirable impression de puissance et de droiture, et le coeur de Lothiriel se serra quand elle réalisa à quel point il ressemblait à son cavalier.

C'est alors qu'elle le remarqua: enveloppé d'un épais manteau, la démarche un peu hésitante, Eomer s'approchait en souriant. Lothiriel inclina la tête avec une révérence.

« -Bonjour, seigneur! dit-elle timidement. C'est une joie de vous voir rétabli.

-Je vous remercie, demoiselle, répondit-il d'une voix légèrement éraillée. Le roi Aragorn a eu la bonté de m'accorder ses soins, et ma gratitude est grande envers lui. Il m'a permis de sortir une petite heure, et j'en ai profité pour emmener Piedardent: lui comme moi n'aimons guère rester enfermés! »

Il flatta la belle encolure.

« -Il semble beaucoup vous apprécier, dit-il.

-Sans doute aime-t-il davantage le contenu de mes poches, répondit Lothiriel en souriant.

-Non, dit Eomer. Il n'est pas venu vers vous pour une friandise, mais pour le simple plaisir de vous voir. Sinon, il serait à nouveau en train de galoper à travers l'herbe haute.

-Moi aussi, je l'apprécie, dit Lothiriel avec chaleur. Il est si beau, si noble, si… »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement en baissant la tête, mais Eomer ne parut pas remarquer son trouble. Ils restèrent un instant à caresser le grand cheval, puis Eomer reprit la parole:

« -Il me semble, gente demoiselle, que vous avez eu l'amabilité de me visiter hier. Mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion de mon esprit?

-Je suis en effet venue, seigneur », répondit-elle en rougissant.

Eomer fronça les sourcils.

« -Aurais-je eu envers vous une parole déplacée? Je vous prie d'en excuser votre serviteur.

-Non, seigneur, répondit-elle vivement.

-Alors, qu'y a-t-il? » insista Eomer.

Lothiriel prit une grande inspiration.

« Vous avez demandé ma main », dit-elle dans un rapide murmure.

Dans la crinière de Piedardent, les doigts d'Eomer s'immobilisèrent soudain. Il y eut quelques instants de silence gêné, puis enfin il parla:

« Il semblerait que mon coeur ait parlé sans m'avertir. Jamais je n'aurais osé formuler une requête aussi audacieuse. Cependant, j'en ai une autre à vous soumettre. »

Il se pencha pour approcher son visage de celui de Lothiriel.

« Si vous le voulez bien, dit-il doucement, accepteriez-vous de réfléchir à un éventuel mariage avec moi? »

Après un moment d'hésitation, Lothiriel leva les yeux et les planta dans ceux d'Eomer. Elle y lut, en plus de la lassitude encore présente, une vive affection pour elle, accompagnée d'un immense respect; et, derrière, la peur de se voir méprisé par celle dont il osait avouer avoir besoin.

Elle sourit.

« Ce serait avec grande joie, seigneur. »

Le visage pâle d'Eomer se détendit d'un coup, et il sourit à son tour.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas commencer tout de suite? dit-il en désignant un banc au soleil, contre la palissade. Tout d'abord, j'aimerais vivement en savoir plus sur la fondation de votre cité. Est-il vrai que vous avez du sang d'Elfe dans les veines? »


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

 **Note de l'auteur: J'espère que vous avez tous passé un bel été! Voici le dixième chapitre de cette histoire. Bonne lecture et merci pour tous vos commentaires, qui me font chaud au coeur!**

 _Edoras, printemps 3021, jour des épousailles de Lothiriel de Dol Amroth et d'Eomer Eadig, roi de Rohan._

Quand les premières lueurs du jour commencèrent à scintiller sur le toit de Meduseld, une grande clameur de cors monta depuis les six tourelles qui entouraient la ville. Les portes s'ouvrirent toutes grandes pour faire place au Roi, sortant à cheval en compagnie de sa garde; et derrière lui vinrent de nombreux Rohirrims en habits de fête, ainsi que le Roi du Gondor et son Intendant. A leur côté se tenaient leurs femmes. Dans les bras d'Eowyn, Elboron regardait tout de ses grands yeux étonnés.

Non loin de la cité se dressait un camp de tentes, encore grises dans la pâle lumière. Là avaient passé la nuit, selon la coutume, l'escorte de la fiancée du roi: les chevaliers du Prince, Imrahil et sa famille au grand complet, qui se tenaient debout devant les tentes pour accueillir Eomer-roi.

Quelques pas en avant, Camiel à ses côtés (qui était venue au camp avant l'aube pour venir l'aider à se préparer), Lothiriel attendait silencieusement. Elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche sertie de gemmes, présent de la reine Arwen. Ses cheveux de jais flottaient librement dans la brise matinale. Si elle éprouvait la moindre inquiétude, personne n'en sut rien en la regardant: son visage s'illuminait de plus en plus tandis qu'elle regardait approcher son futur époux.

Dans la plaine verdoyante, où le ciel d'un bleu profond semblait rejoindre la terre, ils échangèrent leurs promesses, symbolisées par des ceintures qu'ils se passèrent l'un à l'autre. La ceinture de Lothiriel était d'argent, et des saphirs y scintillaient; celle d'Eomer représentait des chevaux galopants, habilement travaillés dans un bel or bruni.

On présenta ensuite à Eomer une fine dague, avec laquelle il s'entailla légèrement la paume. Lothiriel tendit sa main sans trembler, et il fit de même avec elle, puis referma ses doigts sur les siens.

« Ne sois plus une étrangère, mais qu'à présent le sang de la Marche coule dans tes veines », dit-il en rohir.

Quand il se pencha avec respect pour baiser la paume de Lothiriel, une immense clameur s'éleva d'un coup, faisant broncher les chevaux. Elle ne cessa pas tandis qu'Eomer et Lothiriel, montés ensemble sur Piedardent, rejoignaient Meduseld sur la route à présent jonchée de fleurs.

Une fois dans la Grande Salle, dont les portes restèrent ouvertes pour que la foule restée dehors à cause de l'affluence pût voir, Eomer mena Lothiriel devant un petit trône installé à côté du sien. Aragorn s'avança, suivi d'Eofor, qui portait une cassette de bronze.

«- Il est d'usage au Rohan que les couronnes du couple royal se transmettent à chaque génération, dit Eomer en se tournant vers Lothiriel. Cependant, de nombreuses voix se sont élevées dans le peuple: humbles ou nobles, elles proposaient la même chose.

-Daignez donc recevoir, noble dame, dit Eofor, le fruit de l'art de nos meilleurs artisans, en hommage à votre beau nom et à l'affection que vous portez envers le peuple qui vous accueille aujourd'hui avec joie et amour. »

Il ouvrit la cassette, et Aragorn en sortit une couronne d'or pur, sans joyau, qui étincela quand il l'éleva pour l'exposer aux regards de tous. Lothiriel sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux: la couronne était un entrelac de fines tiges au bout desquelles s'épanouissaient des fleurs délicates.

Aragorn posa la couronne sur la tête de Lothiriel, l'instituant reine du Rohan; puis elle se tint devant le peuple et prêta serment, jurant de mépriser la jouissance du pouvoir pour se mettre au service de ceux sur lesquels elle règnerait. Sa voix tremblait un peu, mais tous pouvaient voir la joie rayonner sur son visage.

Quand elle cessa de parler, les Rohirrims éclatèrent en chants; chacun d'eux vint s'incliner en famille devant sa souveraine, apportant d'humbles et touchants cadeaux: une peau d'agneau très blanche, une brassée de fleurs, un pot de miel blond… Leur joie augmenta encore quand elle les remercia en rohir.

« Soyez bénie, mon amie, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Camiel quand celle-ci vint à son tour s'incliner -avant d'oublier tout protocole et de l'étreindre avec affection. Grâce à vous, me voilà capable de parler à mon peuple dans sa propre langue! »

La vieille femme se releva, le visage empli d'émotion.

« C'est un honneur pour moi de vous connaître et de pouvoir vous servir, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. J'ai longuement réfléchi au présent que je vous offrirai aujourd'hui, car aucun ne me semblait digne de vous. Je me suis alors souvenue du don qui est le mien: la chose la plus précieuse à mes yeux, dont je souhaiterais vous gratifier encore et encore, même quand je festoierai avec mes aïeux. »

Elles pencha vers le sac qu'elle avait apporté et Lothiriel remarqua brusquement qu'elle n'avait plus ses longues tresses de neige. Avec un sourire de fierté et de joie mêlées, Camiel lui tendit une longue écharpe d'un blanc pur, où des motifs étaient brodés ton sur ton.

« L'étoffe tissée avec la crinière des juments mearas est réservée à la famille royale, dit-elle. J'y ai ajouté un peu de moi, pour qu'une bénédiction repose sur nos souverains: beauté et fécondité pour vous, honneur et gloire à celui que vous aimez! »

Ceux qui l'entendirent reprirent ces mots, et la Salle fut emplie de clameurs. Prise par l'émotion, Lothiriel ne sut quoi répondre; mais Eomer répondit à sa place quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas dans le brouhaha. Il se pencha ensuite vers elle en souriant:

« Venez, bien-aimée! C'est l'heure de _ferdah_ , la première danse. »

Lothiriel prit sa main offerte; ce contact ferme et doux la rassura, et elle sourit à son tour.

Ils s'avancèrent au milieu de la Grande Salle, et tous s'écartèrent pour leur faire place. Une viole commença à jouer, rejoint bientôt par une flûte au chant léger.

Lothiriel s'était longuement entraînée avec Erchirion, qui faisait à peu près la même taille qu'Eomer, tandis que Camiel leur enseignait les pas; mais quand elle sentit tous les regards posés sur elle, elle eut peur. Elle sentit sa main trembler dans celle d'Eomer, qui la serra un peu plus dans la sienne. Levant les yeux, elle vit que son époux n'était guère plus assuré qu'elle; mais ils étaient ensemble, ce qui leur permettait d'oser beaucoup plus qu'en étant chacun de son côté. Dès les premiers pas, ils leur sembla que le monde disparaissait dans un étrange brouillard. Il ne restait plus qu'eux seuls, ainsi que la musique qui les guidait. La danse devint l'expression de la joie et de l'amour qui les habitaient.

Quand finalement la musique s'acheva, ils regardèrent autour d'eux, et réalisèrent que leur bonheur n'était pas resté en eux: il semblait à présent se répandre tout autour, pour toucher ceux qui les entouraient. Et cela leur sembla la plus belle des choses.

Le festin qui suivit se déroula dans l'allégresse. Au coucher du soleil, le couple royal prit congé sans crier gare, selon la coutume; mais les chants et les danses se poursuivirent jusque tard dans la nuit, tant il était heureux de célébrer la fin des temps de peine.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic.**

 **Un immense merci à tous pour vos commentaires, et spécialement aux guests que je ne peux pas remercier par mp!**

 **Chapitre 11**

Lothiriel s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Les émotions se bousculaient en elle, à tel point qu'elle était incapable de savoir si elle était heureuse ou triste, ou simplement fatiguée. Au-delà des portes d'Edoras, elle apercevait de petites silhouettes diminuer au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'éloignaient: sa famille, à qui elle venait de faire ses adieux sur la terrasse de Meduseld.

« Votre peine est visible, bien-aimée, fit la voix d'Eomer derrière elle tandis qu'une main se posait délicatement sur son poignet. Que puis-je faire pour soulager votre coeur? »

Elle se retourna en s'efforçant de sourire; et voir le beau visage d'Eomer la consola grandement.

« -Ce n'est rien, dit-elle. Je prends juste conscience à quel point ma vie est changée. je me réjouis tant de la passer avec vous désormais! Mais en même temps, je me sens un peu… comme…

-… _comme un bateau sans ancre, livré aux caprices des courants_ , dit doucement Eomer, citant un poème de Dol Amroth. Comme je vous comprends!

-Mais je suis sûre que ce sentiment se dissipera très bientôt, dit Lothiriel avec chaleur. J'aime le Rohan, et mon plus vif désir est d'être une bonne reine pour mon peuple.

-Et il vous vénère déjà, dit Eomer. Cependant, je prévoyais la difficulté que vous auriez à quitter ainsi tout ce qui faisait votre vie. Peut-être y a-t-il ici quelque chose pour effacer votre nostalgie.

-Vous êtes cette chose, bien-aimé », dit-elle affectueusement en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Eomer rit et lui baisa le front.

« Rien n'est plus doux à mes oreilles que cette parole! dit-il. Mais je pensais aussi à autre chose. Viendriez-vous avec moi? »

Ensemble, ils sortirent de Meduseld, puis Eomer la mena à l'arrière du château. Là se dressait une étrange maison, très haute, dont les nombreuses fenêtres couvraient presque la totalité des murs. A l'intérieur ne se voyait qu'une verdure exubérante.

« Je me souviens à quel point vous aimiez vous promener dans le jardin de vos parents à Dol Amroth, dit Eomer en entrant. Voici quelques souvenirs de chez vous, qui pourront survivre ici aux rudes hivers du Rohan. »

Lothiriel eut le souffle coupé: partout étaient plantés des arbres et des buissons de Dol Amroth, sur lesquels jouait la lumière du soleil qui provenait du toit vitré.

Main dans la main, ils firent le tour de la serre, tandis qu'Eomer racontait la participation d'Erchirion et de Legolas pour amener les plantes sans encombre jusqu'à Edoras. Puis ils s'assirent sur un banc entre deux amandiers en fleurs.

« -Comment pourrais-je jamais vous remercier pour tant de bonté? dit Lothiriel, vivement émue.

-Vous le faites déjà, répondit Eomer en déposant une fleur dans sa chevelure de jais. Vous me laissez vous aimer. »

 **FIN**

 **Et voilà, c'est fini! J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu!**

 **Et samedi prochain, pour le défi du Poney Fringant, je vais publier un petit one-shot qui pourrait bien prendre sa place à la suite de cette histoire…**


End file.
